justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Bass
Super Bass is on Just Dance 4 by rapper/singer Nicki Minaj. So far the song has only appeared on JD4. Character The coach is a female who dresses in the same style of Nicki Minaj. She wears braided hair with a red and green streak in it up in a bun, and if you look close enough, she appears to be wearing light pink make-up. She wears an outrageous pink bodysuit with orange-red feathers on the shoulders. On the sides and legs of the suit, a long white line runs down, with some strange green and black designs on the sides, with a triangular black design on the bottoms of the legs, and green triangle slashes near the shins. She wears red and black wedge shoes that have a similar design to the suit itself, and she wears a green glove. During the chorus of the song, the dancer transforms into a completely different female. She wears a one sleeve dress with bubble accessories acting as the sleeve. The bubbles cover the chest of the dress, and are green, purple, black, and blue. The bottom skirt is black, shiny, and on the hips of the dress, exposing her blue shorts underneath. She also wears a silly blue hat with a giant blue and purple ear, and a blue and purple "braid" in the back. She wears the same green glove, and purple and blue heeled open toe wedges. She too, upon close inspection, appears to be wearing pale pink make-up, in a slightly more outrageous design. Background The background is on a pink slanted stage, with bubbles floating around, some filled with ponies. During certain moves, the bubbles will rebound off of each other. The background is blue in the main dancer's parts, and pink in the other's, possibly to show the contrasting colors to greater effect. When "He got that superbass" is sung, the bubbles float up, possibly showing that the stage is descending. During the bridge, a giant pink heart balloon ironically floats up, and even "beats" to the beats of the song, before floating up, never to be seen again. Trivia *The character changes during the chorus. This is probably in reference to her alter ego, Roman, to whom she can quickly change into during her more explicit rap songs. *This is the first Nicki Minaj song in the Just Dance series. *The backdrop includes a bubble containing Twilight Sparkle From "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." *The words "motherf**king," "h*ll," "h*e," and "n***as" are censored out, due to them being too explicit as Nicki always swears in her songs, along with "coke" which is a drug. A large chunk of the lyrics "Then the panties coming off" are censored as well. However, "blazing up" isn't, which refers to smoking weed, and "n***as" can still be heard. *Next to Starships, this is the 3rd hardest choreography for a song sung by Nicki Minaj, with the first being the extreme version of Pound The Alarm. There is yet to actually have any "easy" song choreography for any of her songs. *It's highly unlikely that anymore Nicki Minaj songs will be released as DLC or in a future game installment, due to the rest of her songs being more explicit; Your Love and Va Va Voom, however, could be used as they have less bad words and suggestive lyrics. *The personality of the two dancers are contrasting; the pink suit dancer dances more tomboyish and up-in-your-face, and judging by her menu pose(hands on her hips), she seems very confident and sassy. The blue dress dancer is more girly and bubbly, as seen by her chorus dance. *During the 2nd "Yes I did" part after the chorus, the dancer can briefly be seen panting with her mouth open, possibly due to exhaustion, however she shakes her head afterwards to make her look like she was nodding her head. *The song is in a dance battle with Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez. Battle This song has a battle with Love You Like a Love Song. For the battle click here. Dance Mash-Up This song has a Dance Mash-Up that is only available on the PlayStation 3 and Wii U versions of the game. The dancers(No Repeats): *Super Bass (JD4) *Moving on Up (JD2) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Firework (JD2) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Who Let the Dogs Out? (JD) *Jin Go Lo Ba (JD) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Teenage Dream (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Girls & Boys (JD) *Louie Louie (JD) *Merengue (JD3) Video Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Exhausting Songs